


Mon Champion

by Asstoine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Euro 2016, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, France NT, M/M, Smut, antoine is mad and fernando just wants to comfort him, i was supposed to type this up right after the euro final but i got too salty, oh yeah this was supposed to be fluff but it turned to smut sorry mom, please dont let my parents find this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asstoine/pseuds/Asstoine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France has just lost the Euros and Antoine just wants to be with Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Champion

France had just lost the Euros to Portugal. Everything Antoine was wishing for was crushed all because their goal in the 109th minute. He wanted to cry so badly but he needed to stay strong.  
  
Paul walked up behind him and hugged him. "We'll get them next time, Anto, it's okay. At least we made it this far."  
  
Antoine nodded slightly and began to walk up the stairs to receive his second place medal, the rest of his teammates following him. Second place was so bittersweet. They got so close to first place, so close. Portugal didn't even deserve it. They half-assed their way through the entire tournament. Unfortunately, they still beat France, so they're the ones celebrating.  
  
He shook everyone's hand and leaned down to receive his medal. While retreating down the stairs, he saw Blaise crying as he walked up. Antoine bit his lip, trying not to cry, too.  
  
Truth is, Antoine was so mad at himself. He had great opportunities to score gifted to him throughout the game, but he was always unable to convert them into goals. He couldn't help but feel he has just let his whole country down. They expected a lot from him, yet he let his nerves get the best of him. He couldn't even look at any of the fans as they stuck out their hands to Antoine, waiting to meet his.  
  
' _Next time_ '. Paul's words repeated in his mind. Antoine shook his head. Next time isn't now and Antoine wanted to win now. He wanted to show the world who Antoine Griezmann was. He wanted to show the world what they've been sleeping on.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
When they finally went back to the locker rooms, Antoine checked his texts. He got a few from his parents telling him he did great and a couple from his siblings, full of emojis and curse words directed to the Portuguese side. The rest were from friends and Atleti teammates.  
  
The room was silent besides the occasional sniffs from the crying Frenchmen. Antoine will cry later, when he's alone with Fernando. He couldn't cry in front of everyone. Not today.  
  
He tapped on his conversation with the Spaniard. The latest texts from him were a few sad face emojis and plenty of generic congratulations phrases. He sighed as he wrote back ' _thanks babe xx _'.__  
  
Antoine threw his phone in his bag and began to clean out his locker. Olivier stood next to him and looked at the small Frenchman. Antoine peered back and tried to smile. He was so broken.  
  
"Tough match today," Olivier said.  
  
Antoine hummed in response.  
  
"I still can't believe how they got here. I mean, if I knew I could get to the final like they did, I wouldn't have tried so damn hard, you know?"  
  
Antoine nodded. "They got the better of us. We need to focus on the next World Cup. If Les Bleus meet them again there, they're definitely going down."  
  
Olivier patted his back. "For sure. But, hey, you played amazing throughout this whole competition. Be proud of yourself. Don't beat yourself up. Besides, you're the one who won the golden boot."  
  
_And what good did that do. I couldn't even score today_ , Antoine thought, but tightly smiled and instead said, "You played great yourself, Oli."  
  
The taller footballer flashed him a smile and walked away.  
  
As the footballers began to travel home, Antoine texted Fernando again: ' _i'll be there in 20 minutes_.' He took one last look at his locker before walking out.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The first thing Fernando did when Antoine stepped through the hotel room door was engulf the small Frenchman in a hug. He needed comforting and Fernando, being his boyfriend, was one to give to give him that. Antoine buried himself deeper into the Spaniard's chest and sighed. After a few moments, Fernando could feel his hot tears soak through his shirt, so he held him tighter.  
  
They stood like that for a while, Antoine shaking and Fernando mumbling soft words into the former's hair. Antoine squeezed his boyfriend's shirt and looked up at him, eyes red rimmed and puffy. "Is it all my fault?" He asked, sentence breaking at the last syllable.  
  
A tear crept out of Antoine's eye and Fernando softly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Anto. You aren't expected to carry your whole team."  
  
The Frenchman sniffed. "But I was expected to score goals."  
  
"It was a tough match. Besides, you're only human; you can't score goals all the time. The fans have to understand that. _You_ have to understand that."  
  
Antoine took a deep breath and let go of the taller footballer. He slowly walked to the couch and grabbed the blanket they usually cuddle under from the basket underneath the end table. He curled up in a ball and looked expectantly back at Fernando, who grinned and went to join him. He laid down besides him and slipped under the blanket. Antoine smiled and intertwined their legs. Fernando wrapped him arm around the smaller, pulling him closer to his side. He turned on the TV and began to surf the channels. He settled on an episode of " _Chopped_ ", then softly murmured, "I gotta learn how to cook for you."  
  
Antoine smiled and looked up at him. Fernando glanced down and smiled back. The Frenchman's face was wet with tears and he looked tired, but not the kind of tired that sleep could fix.  
  
Fernando framed Antoine's face with his hands and leaned down to capture the latter's pouted lips. The Frenchman wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly kissed back. If Fernando would concentrate more, he could probably taste the sadness, but he didn't want to concentrate; he just wanted to make his boyfriend feel better. The kiss was slow and passionate as Antoine pulled Fernando on top of him. Not before long the Spaniard was straddling Antoine and the kiss became more heated. The smaller footballer reached up and buried his fingers in Fernando's hair, who moaned at the feeling.  
  
Their tongues battled for dominance and surprisingly Antoine won. He massaged Fernando's tongue with his own and moaned into his mouth, sending vibrations through his body. Antoine could feel just how hard his lover was when he grinded down on him. Antoine groaned and pressed his hard member up to Fernando's thigh. Fernando laughed, then breathlessly asked, "Bed?"  
  
Antoine smiled and kissed him again. He reached down and palmed Fernando's hard cock through his jeans as a reply.  
  
The Spaniard moaned low and long and swiftly picked up his boyfriend. Antoine giggled and sucked at his open neck. Fernando stumbled a bit. "Antoine, be careful."  
  
Antoine laughed, mouth still pressed against the older man's neck.  
  
When Fernando closed the bedroom door with his foot, Antoine let go quickly and began to fumble with the Spaniard's belt. Fernando ran a hand through his hair as his breath became shallow. He tried to control himself, but Antoine's nimble fingers would brush over his throbbing dick here and there, trying to figure out his belt.  
  
Antoine annoyingly sighed and let go of the belt. "I'm trying to get things going with my boyfriend and this stupid belt won't budge."  
  
Fernando chuckled and removed his belt easily. Antoine's eyes lit up as the restricting garment fell on the floor. His knees fell to the floor and he quickly got back to what he was doing and pulled down Fernando's pants. His hard member was suffocating in his tight boxer briefs, so he removed those, too. When all the clothing was gone, Antoine grabbed his cock and kissed the tip daintily. Fernando sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. "Antoine," he moaned.  
  
Without warning, the Frenchman took him all in his mouth and began bobbing his head. He played with his balls and Fernando's hands flew to the hair in front of him. He pulled as Antoine sucked and swallowed. The Frenchman peered up at him, dick still in mouth and blue orbs hiding behind thick eyelashes. Fernando screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the door. Antoine continued to such and licked a strip from the base to the tip. Fernando gasped and held Antoine's face. He looked down at him and said, "I won't last... Antoine... I want to fuck you..."  
  
Antoine's mouth let go with an audible _pop_ and Fernando whined. The Frenchman smirked. "You wanted it." Fernando looked at him and Antoine walked back to the bed. "You promised me something, too?" He suggestively said as he began to strip. Fernando rushed over and stopped his hands. "I'll do that," he breathed and unbuttoned his pants before pulling them down. He threw off his own shirt and looked back at Antoine. The Frenchman latched onto him and pulled them both onto the bed.  
  
Fernando dove down and began to assault Antoine's neck with bites and sucks. Antoine moaned and his body wriggled beneath his. Fernando then licked a thick strip from his chest to his naval, stopping at Antoine's Spongebob Squarepants boxers. He looked up and him and the Frenchman shrugged. "They're good luck."  
  
Fernando whipped them off while saying, "They look better off." Antoine hissed at the feeling of Fernando mouthing his now exposed cock. He sucked the tip and grabbed the lube from the top dresser drawer beside the bed. He generously lathered it on his fingers and admired Antoine's face as he watched him hungrily.  
  
The Spaniard kissed both inner thighs and pressed his index finger to Antoine's puckering hole. He glanced up at him again and the Frenchman nodded, eyes half-open, but blown with desire.  
  
Fernando pushed his finger in and Antoine moaned. He began pulling it in and out, basking in the delicious sounds he was earning. When Antoine started to meet Fernando's finger at each thrust, he added another. He scissored the Frenchman's opening, trying to get it wide enough for three or maybe four fingers. Not before long, Antoine began fucking himself with the two fingers and Fernando added the third digit. Antoine moaned at the full feeling and gripped the sheets tightly.  
  
"M-more," he begged, so Fernando entered his fourth finger. Antoine gasped and his body shook a little before he began moving to Fernando's fingers' movement.  
  
Fernando moaned at the sight before him and mumbled, "You're so beautiful, Antoine." Antoine started to smile but his face fell as the Spaniard removed all fingers without warning. He whined at the lost feeling and Fernando laughed. "So needy," he scolded and rolled a condom over his throbbing cock. He lined up to Antoine's open hole and the Frenchman bit his lip. He gripped Antoine's hips and slowly started to enter him.  
  
Antoine shivered once Fernando fully filled him. "So big," he whispered and settled at the feeling.  
  
Fernando was burning up at the still sensation. He wanted to move but he had to wait until Antoine said so. Antoine's breathing was rugged and shaky and his eyes were closed. A moment later, his blue orbs fluttered open and stared at Fernando's chocolate ones. "Move."  
  
One word was all it took for Fernando to start thrusting in and out passionately. He moaned and tightened his hold on Antoine's hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks all over the skin. Antoine squeezed his eyes shut and tried to meet Fernando's thrusts. When he finally fell in sync, the room was only filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and dirty moans and sighs.  
  
Fernando gritted his teeth and went even deeper, finding Antoine's prostate this time. The latter cried out and began to sputter broken French words and sentences. Fernando smirked to himself and switched his angle a bit in an effort to pound the prostate directly. He knew he had done it when Antoine's moans reached an even higher pitch and echoed off the bedroom walls. Antoine reached up to Fernando's face and pulled him down for a kiss. He pushed his tongue against Fernando's cheeks and moaned again, sending tingles down the Spaniard's body and encouraging him to go faster. "So good, " the forward mumbled, covering Antoine's lips.  
  
Fernando broke the kiss and rested his whole body on Antoine's, only moving his hips to thrust. Antoine scratched at his slick back, trying to hold on, knowing for sure he'd leave marks. But he didn't care, Fernando was his. All his. Fernando groaned. "I'm gonna cum. You're so tight, so warm..."  
  
Antoine was always affected by Fernando's filthy words and this was no exception. His core tightened around Fernando's dick and he spurted his load all over each other's torsos. Fernando reached down and pumped the Frenchman's cock throughout his release. Antoine moaned at the action and Fernando quickly pulled out of his hole, ripping the condom off in the matter of a second. He dirtily moaned and released his cum on Antoine's stomach. Antoine mimicked Fernando's earlier action and wrapped his hands tightly around his leaking cock, milking his orgasm until he reached a complete stop.  
  
Fernando collapsed onto Antoine and scooped at the mixed liquids between their bodies. He grinned and held it up to Antoine's lips. The Frenchman smirked before taking his fingers in his mouth, licking, slurping, and sucking without breaking eye contact.  
  
Fernando quietly moaned and whispered, "Such a dirty boy."  
  
Antoine laughed. "Only for you." He threw the covers over them and pushed himself against Fernando's hot body.  
  
The forward looked down at him. "Feeling better, babe?"  
  
Antoine nodded, but didn't look up. Instead, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's dick, teasingly.  
  
Fernando gasped and groaned softly. "Already?" he asked.  
  
Antoine nodded again.  
  
"But I'm old," Fernando whined.  
  
The smaller footballer laughed and rested his head on his chest. "I was only kidding, Fer. I'm actually really tired. But, you're just really sexy so I kinda always wanna do that."  
  
Fernando smiled and kissed Antoine's head. "I love you, mon champion."  
  
"You listen to my French?"  
  
"I learn a few things here and there from those dirty lips." He traced over Antoine's mouth.  
  
The midfielder kissed at his fingers and smiled. "Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer, Fernando."  
  
Fernando sighed contently and kissed Antoine's forehead once more before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was .. interesting. somebody call jesus for me bc i have sinned™


End file.
